The Horror Of Our Love
by dracosdork
Summary: Based off the song by Ludo. Edward's POV. Edward's possessive nature towards Bella and what he does to secure that she'll be his. Character Death, EdwardxBella...One-sided Love.


A/N: I do not own The song "Horror of our Love" or Twilight, but if I did, then I would have three sexy Cullen boys in my custody. Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Horror of Our Love

"Damn it! What have I done? One minute I have control of myself, and the next I loose it. Shit. Shit. Shit. She pushed me over the edge and now I've gone and fucked up. She made me do it. She forced me to. I can't let anyone know. They must never know. If the rest find out, I'm dead for sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Few Months earlier

'That smell, it's so intoxicating, but who is it coming from? And why haven't I noticed it until now?'

"Edward, what do you think?"

'I must find who it belongs to, but it's going to be no use anyway.'

"Edward. Edward. Hello? Edward!"

"Huh...Alice were you saying something?"

"I wanted to know if you were going hunting with Carlisle?"

"Ohh…Umm I suppose so."

"Umm...Okay. Edward are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm quite fine. I was just thinking that's all."

"Oh. Okay."

Edward started to scan the cafeteria, looking for the area where the scent was the strongest, when he noticed her. She looked up at him and he held her gaze with his, he found the one whose scent drove him insane. He held her gaze for almost a minute before he looked away. She had brown hair, brown eyes, she just seemed so plain, so why did she smell so different from the rest of them? He was just glad that he didn't have to be in the same classes as her or he would have to try and ditch everyday, which would not please the rest, even though they would understand.

As Edward walked into his next class, he recognized the scent immediately. '_Great_' he thought '_just great!_' He jinxed himself and now she was in his Chemistry class with him. He couldn't believe it. Oh and of course she was sitting in the chair next to his. What a great day this turned out to be after all.

He walked over to his seat and sat down reluctantly. During class he noticed that she kept staring at him every so often. He tried his best to concentrate, but he just couldn't with her sitting so close to him. It was even harder because for some strange, odd reason he wasn't able to see why she kept glancing him. It was very bizarre that he wasn't able to hear someone else's thoughts. Even though he tried to scoot away from her, it was no use he couldn't escape it. The bell rang and he sighed in relief. He was the first one to leave, as usual and this time he was glad that he finally got away from her. He was also glad that he was going hunting tomorrow, so he wouldn't be tortured by that exquisite smell. But he had to do something to get away from her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ma'am, you don't understand. I need to switch classes, it is of utter importance that I do."

"Mr. Cullen, why is it so important to change classes? You didn't mind before. So why now?"

"I have my reasons."

"Well, I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, but I can't change your classes now, not so late in the year."

"You can't or you won't?"

"I can't. Ah Miss Swan, how was your first day?"

"It was fine. Ohh... here."

Edward watched the girl hand the lady her schedule. He turned away from the counter and went out the door.

"Goodbye Mr. Cullen."

Edward huffed as he heard her call out to him. He was trying to reason with her to get his schedule changed, but she wasn't having it. He was being polite, respectful, and courteous as he always was and she still made things a bit difficult. '_At least I won't have to deal with that girl for the next few days_.' Thinking about that made him smile as he headed to his car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was a great trip. Don't you agree?" Carlisle asked the youngest Cullen.

"Yes, Carlisle, it was an excellent hunt." replied Edward.

Edward started towards the stairs of the Cullen house, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Edward, can I talk to you privately?"

"Certainly."

They headed up the stairs to Carlisle's study. Even though they were the only two in the house, Edward thought that the others were going to eavesdrop on them once they came home, which was very soon.

After they both entered the study, Edward closed the door behind him and sat down on one of the chairs in front of Carlisle's desk. Edward knew what he wanted to talk to him about, but waited for him to start.

"Edward, is something wrong?"

"Everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you seemed a bit distracted this weekend."

"Oh..."

"Edward is there something you want to talk about?"

"Actually, there is. You see..." He didn't know where to begin. He felt like he needed to tell someone about the girl and how he couldn't stop thinking about how sweet she smelled.

"You see there's this new person at school and well they..."

"They what?"

"They smell different from the rest of the students there and I couldn't stop thinking about that delicious smell. And the worst part is that they sit right next to me in one of my classes and I can't escape it."

"Oh...I see."

"Yes. Now you know what I've been distracted with."

"Edward...you know you can't go and just solve the problem."

"I know, but I can't stop smelling her. That smell is forever embedded in me, until I figure out a way to handle it."

Edward didn't want to tell him, but yet he did. He needed someone else to help him out, and he figured Carlisle would be the best person for the job.

Unfortunately, he wasn't able to get help from him because the others just walked in the house and he didn't want them to know about his problem.

"Carlisle, may I go?" Carlisle looked at him for a few seconds before answering.

"Edward, you may leave. Just be careful of what you decide to do." Edward looked at him and then headed towards the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Few days later

Edward and the others were standing in the school's parking lot, when they all heard a loud screeching noise. They saw Tyler's van headed for someone, but who? He recognized the person immediately and ran towards her. If her blood was all over the pavement, he would have revealed what he is, along with the others. He got there just in time. He stood right in front of the van and stopped it before it hit them. They were wedged between her old truck and the van.

"Oh man! Bella...Edward...are you guys alright?"

Edward looked at her, and noticed her. Bella. '_His Bella._' He thought while trying not to smile.

"I'm fine. Bella are you okay?"

"I...I'm fine. What about you Tyler?"

"I'm good. Oh man, I'm so sorry. I lost control and slide across the pavement."

Edward squeezed himself out and then helped Bella get out between the two cars. He then noticed that he couldn't quite keep his eyes off her.

"Are you sure you are not hurt?" He asked her, for making it seem that he was quite concern and that there was no damage done.

"Y-Y-Yes, I'm sure. Oh no. Tyler your head." Tyler put his hand to his and felt a large bump growing with a few drops of blood coming out. The teachers were soon outside and they alerted the three students that they had called for help.

Everyone just stood there checking out the scene of the accident when they heard an ambulance arrive. They put Tyler, Bella, and Edward in the vehicle and drove off. As they started down the street, they could see the teachers trying to herd the students to class.

A few hours passed before Bella and Edward were free to leave. He saw her walk away with her father and decided to walk around for a bit before he realized that he still had the keys to the Volvo and decided to head back to school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the past few days, the Cullen household had barely seen much of Edward. They decided not to bother with him, seeing as this has happened before, and didn't want to interfere with his own, personal thoughts. He mainly stayed in his room or he would go out on a walk if he needed his privacy. Even during their usual hunts, he would seem to be concentrating on something else, instead of what he was about to do.

After the accident, Edward couldn't stop thinking about her. Every time when he closed his eyes, he could see the look of shock, and surprise on her face when he saved her that day. He soon started to become obsessed with her. There wasn't a day that would pass were he wouldn't start to get a little possessive when other boys wouldn't leave her alone. He wanted her to be his, but it was never going to happen. He needed to get closer to her, needed to be able to protect her from the others. However, extreme that might seem, he thought about what he should do.

That night Edward went out for one of his usual walks, when he stumbled upon Bella's scent. He stopped for a bit to breath it in and then started walking again. Not paying close attention to were he was, when he stopped, he ended up at her house. Edward stood there taking in his surroundings, when he heard her mention his name. He stood still, thinking he had been seen. After waiting a few seconds, and discovering no one saw him, he decided to go see why she kept repeating his name. Edward soon discovered himself below her window. Without even thinking, he climbed the tree to

her room and ended up standing right next to her bed.

A few minutes passed and he decided to sit in the rocking chair that was in her room. He couldn't stop staring at her and how peaceful she looked while she slept. Rocking back and forth, the chair decided to make a squeaking noise. Jumping to his feet, Edward heard her moving in the bed and thought that he was going to be tossed in jail that night for his feet did not want to move. When he realized that she was just rolling onto her side, he gave a sigh of relief. Almost being caught gave him a rush of adrenaline. It was just like running through the forest, but it felt ten times better than that. He sat back down in the chair, but this time decided not to rock in it, for fear of waking her.

Edward sat in that chair, watching her in silence, when he looked at her clock. It was already two in the morning. '_It doesn't even seem like I've been here for two hours. Time really does fly by when you're having fun_.' He decided, reluctantly, to leave before any of the other Cullens found out that he was gone. Standing in front of her, he looked at her and bid farewell to his Bella, with a smile playing at his lips as he said it.

"Moonlight walking  
I smell your softness  
Carnivorous and lusting"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After that, Edward went to her house every night for the past week at the same time, and stayed there for the same length of time. He knew he should stop going, in fear of being caught, but he couldn't help it. He secretly wanted her to belong to him and no one else. He would see how Mike, Tyler, and Eric would act around her, and he wanted to rip their throats out every time they touched her. He was becoming very possessive of her, and

the worst part was that he barely knew her.

That night while sitting in her room, he heard her mumble Mike's name. He growled softly, knowing that waking her would be a problem. Hearing Mike's name filled him with a boiling rage. She whispered his name a couple more times, a slight husky and wanting in tone. What was she dreaming? Edward had had enough. He got up and started pacing her room. He had to figure out how to get it to were she was only thinking about him in her sleep. Even if that meant taking out the "competition." He just didn't know how.

When the clock struck two, Edward was out of her room. He had to think of a way to get rid of Mike.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next night, Edward didn't go to Bella's house, instead he went to go pay Mike a visit.

He sat in Mike's room for a while, waiting for him to come home. A few minutes later, Edward heard Mike close the door to his house and started towards the stairs. When he entered his room, he was greeted by a strange figure on his bed.

"Hello Mike."

Edward stood up, and walked into the moonlight coming in through the window. Mike stood in front of his door, startled when he saw who was in his room.

"E-E-Edward? What are you doing here?" He said, shocked.

Edward walked closer to him, causing the boy to back into the door. He then reached for the doorknob, which seemed to have locked mysteriously.

"I decided to come here and have a little 'chat' with you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Bella."

"Wha-"

Before he realized what happened, he found himself in front of his bed and was forced to sit down. Edward then pulled out a piece of black fabric from his pocket and swung it from side to side.

"Mike, we're gonna go for a little ride."

"What?! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Yes, you are. And I suggest you keep your voice down. We wouldn't want to wake your parents now, would we?"

Mike couldn't talk after that. Edward had his mouth gagged with the fabric that was in his hand. He then saw an identical piece of fabric and it was used to blind his vision. His hands automatically reached for the fabric that was covering his eyes, but felt Edward grab his wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Mike tried to protest to where Edward was taking him, but he couldn't even form any words. He then found himself on Edward's back and he felt like he was on a motorcycle with how fast they were going. In a matter of minutes, he pulled off Edward's back and he fell forward. Before his head hit the ground, Edward held him by the collar of his shirt and it was soon choking him. Edward let go of his shirt and untied the blindfold and gag.

"E-E-Ed-Edward where are we?"

"Seattle."

"What are we-" He was soon cut off by Edward's hand. His words were muffled every time he tried to speak.

"We are here to talk about you and Bella." Mike gave him a dumbfounded look, and Edward decided to enlighten him.

"It seems that she might like you, and I'm not very fond of the idea." Edward then removed his hand from Mike's mouth and waited for a response.

'_What is he talking about?_' thought Mike, but wasn't able to say due to how frightened he was.

"What do you mean what am I talking about? I've seen how you two react to one another. Everyone knows you two are smitten with one another." You could hear the anger in Edward's tone, but he stayed very calm. He soon started circling the boy, like a vulture circling it's prey.

"Edward, you got it all wrong."

"Really? Then why don't you enlighten me?" Mike tried to think of what to say to him, but nothing came to mind. Edward stopped right in front of him and waited for an explanation. After a few minutes of silence, Edward had little patience left and stepped closer to Mike. Mike tried to move, but his feet didn't want to budge. Edward watched as the boy started to sweat with fear. He then moved behind Mike so fast, that you couldn't even see him. Mike then felt Edward's hands on him.

"What the-" Snap! Mike's eyes would forever hold fear and confusion in them as his lifeless body fell to the ground. He didn't want to resort to this type of violence, but he had no choice. Bella was in love with Mike and he had to do something about. After standing in the dark for a bit, he realized how late it was, and he headed home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few weeks went by fast, after the discovery of Mike's body. Nobody knew why he was killed, except for Edward. He, along with everyone else, looked like it was a sad thing for the boy to die so young, but secretly he was happy inside. He had gotten rid of the pest Newton, and now he didn't have much to worry about. Except for the next day at school.

As Edward was walking to his car after school, he spotted Bella, but she wasn't alone. Walking her to her truck was Tyler. '_After almost killing her with his van, she shouldn't even be talking to him._' He thought, angrily. Edward then stopped suddenly, causing the students who were behind him, bump into one another. They started to complain, but stopped when Edward shot them an icy look. He then snapped his head back to the scene in front of him. Tyler was hugging Bella and she was hugging him back. 'He's touching my Bella.' Edward couldn't believe it. He walked fast to his car, getting in, and drove away like a bat out of hell. It was good thing the rest were hunting that day, because he was not in the mood to deal with them.

That night, Edward went to Bella's house, as usually. He was thinking of a way to get Tyler out of the picture and he had the perfect way to do it. He had to wait a bit though, to put it into action. He decided to wait till the weekend to "talk" with Tyler. While sitting in her room, he couldn't help but to smile at the thought that soon she will belong to him. Soon, she will be his Bella.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Saturday night and Edward decided to skip his visit to Bella's house that night. He waited a few yards away for Tyler to leave the party he was at. He overheard him talking about it and decided to wait for him to leave after the party. An hour passed before Edward saw Tyler get in his van and take off. He soon followed behind him on a black motorcycle he bought for the occasion, along with some other things.

As they drove along the highway, Edward knew that Tyler was getting suspicious about the bike following him. He noticed that Tyler was trying to lose him by getting off at different exits and then getting back on the highway, but Edward stayed behind him with every twist and turn. He soon noticed the van started to slow down, and heard Tyler curse due to the fact that he was out of gas. When the van pulled over, Edward decided to make his move.

Tyler got of his van and heard the motorcycle behind.

"Do you need some assistance?" Tyler didn't recognize the voice, so he turned around slowly. To his surprise he saw the youngest Cullen brother on the motorcycle, but he wasn't dressed as he normally did. He was wearing a dark outfit, which consisted of a black shirt, dark jeans, and black boots.

"Ummm...sure." It took him a minute before he was able to speak.

"Hop on." Tyler got on the motorcycle and the two were off. Edward decided to take a short cut through the forest along the way. He soon stopped in the middle of the forest and turned off the engine. Tyler got off the bike, wondering why they stopped.

"Tyler?"

"Yeah?"

"How would you like to play a little game?"

"What are you talking about?"

"A game. You do know what a game is, don't you?"

"Of course I do. What type of game?"

"How about a game of cat and mouse?"

"What?"

"I'll be the cat and you can be the mouse. The mouse, you, has to be able to out run the cat, me, or else you lose. I'll even be nice and give you a thirty second head start."

Tyler looked at Edward with confusion before he saw the evil glare in his eyes. He then heard Edward start up the bike and rev the engine.

"Umm...Edward?"

"You better start running Tyler, you only have twenty seconds left, before I come after you."

"Oh Shit!" And Tyler was off. He was running as fast as he could through the woods, trying not to fall flat on his face. He then heard the motorcycle behind him, and started running even faster. '_Has he gone completely insane?_'

"Actually, Tyler, I'm quite sane." Tyler could hear him, and noticed that he was right behind him. He ran a bit further before he saw a stream and ran straight thru it. He stopped to take a rest and noticed that Edward was staring right at him from across the stream. He then realized that Edward was holding something. Not just something, but a pair of fuzzy dice that were identical to the pair he had in his van. He then heard the engine rev again and ran to get away from there.

Edward soon crossed the stream and was on Tyler's heels again. He decided to start swinging the dice, which were connected to a chain. He noticed that Tyler kept looking back and heard all the profanities that were running through his mind.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth of yours?"

"Fu-" Before Tyler could finish his last word; the dice were wrapped around his neck. Edward pulled on the chain and the "string" that connected the dice, had dismembered Tyler's head from his body. The lifeless form fell to the ground and Tyler was no more. Edward dropped the chain and headed home, ditching the motorcycle on the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took the police, along with some volunteers, a week before they found Tyler's decapitated body. Edward put on the same charade as he did when they found Mike dead. This time, he even joined some of the other students at the funeral. After that he was glad that he didn't have to kill anyone else, or so he thought. He still kept on going to Bella's house, until one night he decided to head over there a bit early. When he got there, he heard voices coming from her room. Edward climbed the tree next to her window and saw Bella talking with Eric. Edward growled silently.

'_What is he doing here?_' He waited a bit to see if the boy was going to leave soon, but that didn't happen. He then noticed the papers scattered around the two and came to the conclusion that they were doing homework. Edward decided to come back later, and then he heard Eric speak.

"Bella, are you alright?" Bella looked up at him and sighed.

"I-I'm fine."

"Is something bothering?" Eric stopped working and sat down right next to her on her bed.

"It's just that...I can't stop thinking about why someone would want to kill Mike and Tyler. What kind of person would do that? I'm scared" Eric looked at her, and placed his hand on her's. Edward growled again.

"Bella, don't worry the police will catch whoever did this."

"I know, it's just that I'm scared, that's all." Bella dropped her head, depressingly.

"Well, until the police catch the suspect, I'll be here to protect you." She then looked up at Eric with a bit of smile and he hugged her. He let go of her after a minute and noticed how late it was.

"I guess I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." He then grabbed his things and left.

Edward grew furious with him for touching her. He calmed himself down, after he realized that she was asleep, and went into her room. He sat there for a few minutes, before he left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward saw Eric walking towards the highway, and decided to follow him. He stayed out of seeing distance and made sure no cars passing by saw him as well. When he noticed Eric stopped to tie his shoe, that's when he decided to "confront" him. He walked up behind the boy without making a noise. Eric stood up, he took a step forward and almost fell, tripping over something. He soon felt a hand grab his arm and pulled him straight up. Eric looked over to see who had grabbed him, but the stranger wouldn't let him turn around. He was soon being pushed into the woods that were right next to the highway. The two then stopped at a point where nobody could see them. Eric turned around, cautiously, and recognized the stranger immediately.

"Hi, Edward."

"Hello, Eric."

"What are you doing out so late, shouldn't you be home?"

"I should ask you the same thing." The two looked at each other. Eric was just staring at him, but Edward was glaring at him, a bit angrily.

"I was just heading home from Bella's house-" Edward held up his hand to cut the boy off. Eric just stood there, curiously. '_Why did he pull me into the woods?_'

"I pulled you in here to see why you kept touching my Bella?" Eric looked at him, puzzled.

"Your Bella? I didn't know you two were dating."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well, why were you touching what doesn't belong to you?" Edward said while starting to fume a bit with anger.

"I was comforting her. Wait a minute. How did you know I was touching her?" Edward didn't answer.

"Were you spying on us?" Again, he didn't answer. "You were. Edward, it's not like that between me and Bella, didn't she tell you that?"

"No."

"Oh. Are you two actually dating?" Eric raised his eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"That's not the point. The point is that you were touching her, and no-one should touch what doesn't belong to them." Enraged, Edward walked closer to Eric, until the boy's back was pressed up against a tree. He then noticed Edward's eyes. They were filled with anger. He had nowhere to run. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Edward then placed his hand right over the boy's heart and then pulled it back. He did this few more times, before Eric realized what was about to happen to him. He was going to die just like Mike and Tyler.

"Are you ins-" But before he could finish, Edward had ripped his heart out. Eric collapsed to the floor. He then held the heart, until it stopped beating. He tossed the heart on the motionless form. He saw a stream nearby, washed the blood off his hands, and left.

"_**I'm a killer  
Cold and wrathful  
Silent sleeper  
I've been inside your bedroom  
I've murdered half the town  
Left you love notes on their headstones  
I'll fill the graveyards  
Until I have you"**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This time, it only took everyone two days to find Eric. Edward was glad he didn't have to worry about anyone else. He had finally gotten rid of the competition and soon, it was only a matter of time before he made Bella his.

The next day at school, he decided to talk to Bella at lunch. He sat at an empty table, and when he noticed her looking at him, he waved her over to join him. She walked over to him and sat down with her lunch.

"Hello Bella."

"H-H-Hello Edward." The two sat there in silence before someone spoke.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Bella stared at him before looking away.

"Ummm...Nothing really."

"Good, then you wouldn't mind if I asked if you would like to join me on Saturday."

"Umm...I guess not."

"Good. Then I'll pick you up Saturday morning." Her head shot up and before she could respond, he was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_**love I'd never hurt you"**_

The days passed by quickly and come Saturday had Edward on his way to Bella's house. Knowing that soon he would win her heart and make her his, he couldn't help but to be in a cheerful mood. He arrived at her house in no time, and headed for the door. Before he could knock, the door opened and Bella stepped outside. Edward backed up a bit, and she had enough room to lock the door before turning back around to face him.

"Good morning, Bella."

"Morning, Edward." They walked to his car, and he opened the door for her to get in, and then went to his side. He got into his seat, started the car, and they were off. Half way to their destination, Bella decided to break the silence.

"Where, exactly, are we going?" Edward looked at her, and then turned his focus back on the road.

"We're going to go for a hike in the woods."

"Oh." The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

Edward drove the car onto a dirt road, and then stopped before an entrance that headed into the forest. The two got out of the car and started walking off away from the path.

"Edward, shouldn't we stay on the path, so we don't get lost."

"Where we're headed you can't get there by following the path. And don't worry, we won't get lost."

"Okay."

The two continued their journey, ducking under branches, and stepping over roots. It took them awhile to get there. Edward stopped, causing Bella to bump into him. He turned around and stared at her. He then turned back around and pushed aside some branches that kept them from reaching their destination. He motioned for her to go through first, and he followed after. The two walked into a small meadow. It was filled with wildflowers of different colors and somewhere nearby was a stream.

"It's so beautiful."

"I come here sometimes to get away."

Bella walked towards the middle of the meadow and sat down on the soft grass. Edward joined her and sat across from her. The sat there, quietly, enjoying the silence before they heard thunder. Bella groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"Today was supposed to be sunny, and now it's about to rain."

"Do you not like it when it rains?"

"I don't mind the rain, but it's just that since I've been here, it's always been cloudy and raining."

"Oh." Yet again they sat in silence. Bella plucked one of the flowers and stared at it as she twirled between her fingers.

"Edward can I ask you something?"

"Certainly."

"Well...why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you ask me out? Why did you bring me here?" Edward looked at her and studied her face for a bit before answering.

"I asked you out because you intrigue me and I brought you here because I thought you would like it."

"Intrigue you?"

"Yes. You see Bella, ever since you came to town; I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. You're constantly in my thoughts and for some reason, I don't want to stop thinking about you. I want to be with you."

She looked at him, shocked. No guy has ever admitted to something like this, especially to her. She didn't even think that any normal guy found her the least bit attractive. But yet here was someone, who she barely knew, that wanted her. Bella couldn't believe that a guy like him would even consider a humdrum girl like her. She decided to think about what to say to him.

Edward waited for her to respond. He then noticed that she was standing up and getting ready to leave. 'What is she thinking?' He stood up as well, and blocked her from being able to leave.

"What are you doing?"

"I-I'm leaving."

"What? Why?"

"Well it's just that I think that..."

"That what?"

"That this is just some kind of big joke."

"What?!"

"Guys like you would never go out with a girl like me. Personally, I don't believe anything you just said."

"What do you mean you don't believe me? It's all true. Every damn word of it. I love you, Bella."

"Yeah...right."

Edward started to fill with anger. He couldn't believe that she was turning him down. "I can't believe this."

"Believe what?"

"You turning me down. I did everything I could. I got rid of the others and now this."

"Others? What others?" Realization hit her, and a look of terrified horror dawned on her face. "I-It was you!"

"What?"

"It was you who killed them."

"Killed who?" Edward walked towards her, causing her to back up.

"Mike, Tyler, and Eric. Why? Why did you do it?"

"I did it for you." The two stopped in the middle of the meadow, each holding the others gaze.

"For me? Why?"

"They were going to get in the way. They wanted you for themselves. I couldn't let them have you." Just then it started to rain.

"They were my friends and you killed them! How could you?"

"Bella, I love you and I want to be with you. Can't you understand I did this all for you?"

"I can't be with someone who kills my friends." Bella walked around him, and he grabbed her before she could move. He pulled her close to him, and kissed her roughly. She tried to get away, but it was useless. He held her in a vice-like grip. Edward removed his lips from hers, and smiled.

"You tasted just how I imagined you would." He let go of her and she fell to floor. Bella stood and tried to get away from him, but no matter which way she went, he would be there. He was faster than her and stronger, too. No matter what she tried, she couldn't get away. Bella grew tired and slumped to the floor. Edward knelt down besides her, smirking.

"It's no use. You can't run from me, Bella."

"I know."

"Good. Now are you done playing games with me?" She looked at him, and thought of a way to get away from him. '_I hope this works._'

"No." Bella pushed Edward, causing him to lose his balance and fall over. She got up and ran to where the entrance was. She kept running, until she tripped over some branches. She fell flat on her face, and tried to get up. "Ow!" She had hurt her ankle. Bella tried crawling, but it was no use. She sat up and saw a very angry Edward standing above her. He pulled her onto her feet, and kissed her again. She didn't struggle this time. She just

closed her eyes, tears spilling from them, and waited for it to be over. He broke the kiss, and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Edward?"

"Bella, if I can't have you, then no one will." With that he crushed her to him, until he broke every bone in her torso. He then put his hand through her chest and ripped out her heart. Edward looked at the lifeless figure he still held and dropped it immediately. He dropped the heart, as well. He ran out of there, not knowing what he was going to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're a ghost, love  
Nightgown flowing  
Your body blue and walking  
Along the continental shelf  
You are a dream among the sharks  
Beautiful and terrifying"

"Damn it! What have I done? One minute I have control of myself, and the next I loose it. Shit. Shit. Shit. She pushed me over the edge and now I've gone and fucked up. She made me do it. She forced me to. I can't let anyone know. They must never know. If the rest find out, I'm dead for sure."

Edward stopped, and decided to head back towards where Bella's body lay. He picked up the body and took it to the meadow. When he got there, he laid the body where the flowers were, making it so she could barely be seen. "I'm sorry, Bella." He ran out of there again, and this time he wasn't going to come back.

Edward wasn't ready to go home yet. He had to get away from Forks. He needed to be able to think. He decided to go visit Tanya and the others. He needed to get away from it all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks passed before Edward decided to come back to Forks. He tried to stay away longer, but it was no use. He couldn't just leave the others, his family, the way he did. He needed to see them. He stood in the dark, outside the Cullen house, listening to see if any of them were awake. They weren't. Edward walked into the house, and quietly headed up the stairs to his room.

"Welcome home, Edward." He froze on the stairs, turned around, and saw Carlisle standing in front of a window, the moonlight casting his shadow on the wooden floor.

"Hello, Carlisle."

"Would you come back down here, I would like a word with you." Edward walked back down the stairs, and stood at the foot of the stairs.

"Where have you been for the past few weeks?"

"I went to go visit Tanya and the others."

"Edward, why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Carlisle walked closer and was standing a few feet away from Edward now.

"Why did you kill those people, Edward?" Edward tried to look away, but Carlisle held his gaze and wouldn't let him look away.

"I didn't mean to. It was an accident."

"An accident?"

"Yes."

"Edward, do you know who found the girl? The others?"

"No."

"It was Emmett and Jasper." Carlisle still held his gaze. "They smelt the blood from each one. They only told me about it, not wanting to worry the others." This time, he let Edward look away.

"I didn't mean to."

"You risked exposing us by using your strength and knowledge to kill each one." Edward was then grabbed by the arms. One being held by Emmett and the other by Jasper. He wanted to panic, but didn't. "Edward, you have to be punished for this."

"I know." Edward dropped his head in shame.

"I'm sorry it had to come down to this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jasper and Emmett took Edward outside, with Carlisle following right behind them. They walked until they were far away from the house. Carlisle then walked around the others, until he was standing right in front of Edward.

He then placed both hands on Edward's head, and broke the boys neck. Then he put his hand through his body and ripped his heart out. Last, he tore his head off his body. Emmett and Jasper let go of their headless brother and it collapsed to the floor. The two then sprayed lighter fluid on the body, and tossed a match on it.

A blue-gold flame erupted and scorched Edward's body into dust. Jasper bent over and grabbed a handful of the dust that was once his friend, his brother, and let it slip through his fingers back to the ground. '_Damnit Edward._' Three shadows walked back towards the house, and waited for morning to come.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Please don't hate me. The song is called Horror of Our Love by Ludo. Thanks for reading. Please review if you want.


End file.
